


Curiousity

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Curiousity

****2008****

“Headmaster! You can’t seriously mean this!” Professor McGonagall said outraged, even though she was curious what the future would bring.

“This will be all right, Minerva. Draco here, will visit the future, just to see if anything changed dramatically. It’s only two years,” Albus Dumbledore explained calmly with twinkling eyes. He knew the others had already asked the young man to see if everybody had a lover and if so, who it was.

“Fine!” the Professor huffed easily, too curious to know.

“Draco, are you ready?” Albus asked, as he and Severus stood ready to perform the spell. “You have 30 minutes to stay there, before we take you back.”

Draco looked warily at the spell casters as he tried to remember which promises he had made. He felt a tug at his navel before he disappeared.

 

***2010***

 

“Sev, I’m ready,” Harry whispered into his lover’s ear. He squeaked when the other man squeezed his bottom.

“Are you sure? I can wait until you’re ready,” Severus said as he looked into the bright green eyes.

“I’m ready. I know it, I want you,” Harry answered as he initiated the deep kiss.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Draco?” Severus muttered as he tried to escape the agile tongue.

“No, he said we could start without him,” Harry answered and pulled the older man against him.

Severus moaned as the younger man kissed him, demanding to have access to the warm cavern. He obeyed and Severus found himself dueling for dominance as Harry pushed him towards the bedroom.

Harry mewled when Severus undressed him slowly, not allowing Harry to help. As the robes slid down to pool around his feet, Severus stared at the naked body in front of him.

“Cheat! You were naked underneath, the entire day?” Severus moaned as he felt Harry’s hands starting to undress him. When he was naked, they heard a door opening and closing.

“Well, look at that. Does this mean Harry is ready?” Draco asked as he stared at the naked bodies before him.

 

*****

 

Draco felt himself stop and was surprised to see he had entered at a see-through window to what appeared to be the closet door. He gasped when he saw himself as well as Harry Potter and the Head of his House naked. “What the hell!” he muttered as he watched himself undress and join the two naked forms on the bed.

He gasped when Severus touched his nipples while Harry took his cock into his mouth. His own cock hardened at the sight. Draco looked around just in case someone saw him and opened his jeans. His hand pumped his cock in time with Harry’s movements.

 

*****

 

Harry let the cock slip from his mouth and lay down on his back waiting for his lovers to take the hint. He gasped when he felt wetness surrounding his entrance and arched his back.

Draco touched himself lazily as he watched Severus prepare Harry for his first time. He mimicked Severus movements with his fingers as he entered them into his own entrance.

Severus sucked on the wrinkled skin before plunging in his tongue and frowned when he heard twin moans. He opened his eyes and saw Harry panting and moaning loudly while Draco was groaning as he fucked himself. The older man grinned at the impatience of the blonde male.

 

*****

 

Draco stared at the bed as he entered his fingers into his quivering hole. He angled his finger and hit his nub inside which gave him pleasurable shivers through his body. His cock hardened even more as he watched Severus kneel between Harry’s legs.

 

*****

 

Severus looked at the gasping wet hole and coated his cock with the lube he had placed next to Harry’s head. He positioned himself and slowly entered the tight virgin ass.

Harry mewled as he was stretched and stilled when a sharp pain entered his body.

Draco saw Harry’s expression and crawled towards him before kissing him deeply, distracting him from the temporary pain.

Severus was grateful that Draco was distracting Harry as he continued entering him. He stopped when he was fully sheathed in the tight heat and waited for Harry to give the sign that he was ready.

“Draco!” Severus ordered, as he wanted to be filled as well.

“Yes, Sev?” Draco asked as he pretended not to understand the hint.

“Fill me!” Severus instructed desperately and he moaned loudly when Draco sheathed himself in one push.

 

*****

 

Draco had trouble keeping his eyes open at the erotic sight of himself filling Severus Snape. His cock continued leaking pre-come as his fingers stabbed against his prostate hard. He felt his balls filling, drawing up against his cock before he came hard, shooting his semen against the see-through window.

 

*****

 

Harry screamed as the pounding against his prostate caused his orgasm to sweep through him. His cock erupted and coated Severus as well as his own chest with thick ropy semen.

Severus growled when Harry’s orgasm caused the young man to squeeze his ass, tightening his hold on his cock. He felt himself coming, pleasure washing through him as he filled his lover’s ass.

Draco groaned and panted deeply when Severus squeezed his cock tightly. He felt his cock erupting as his semen coating his lover’s inner walls.

As Severus collapsed on top of Harry, Draco laid down on top of Severus while watching the closet door. He smirked and winked, knowing his past self was in there.

 

*****

 

Draco cleaned and dressed quickly as he saw the 30 minutes were almost over when he saw himself wink at him. He gasped at the knowledge that his future self had remembered his trip. He felt the tug at his navel and within seconds he stood back in front of the Headmaster and everyone else.

“What did you see?” Seamus Finnigan asked curiously.

“Uhm...myself, Potter and Professor Snape,” Draco said dazedly as he still tried to recover from his orgasm as well as the sight.

“What did we do?” Harry asked and watched fascinated as Draco turned bright red.

“Could I talk to Harry and Professor Snape privately?” Draco asked softly.

The headmaster nodded and guided everyone out of the hall, leaving Draco behind with the two other men.

“Well? Speak up!” Severus demanded softly.

“Uhm...well see...we’re...uhm...it’s just that...” Draco stuttered, not knowing how to tell them. “Merlin!” Draco cursed as he stepped towards Harry and kissed him on the lips before repeating the action with Severus. He stepped back waiting for the screaming to start.

“That’s a surprise,” Harry said calmly. “We weren’t sure if you were ready for us yet, but apparently you are.”

“Huh?” Draco said shocked. 

Severus took Harry’s hand and walked away. He turned and saw Draco standing in shock watching them. “You coming?” he asked and smiled when Draco hurried behind them.


End file.
